


Undertale Spanking One Shots

by SimpleUser



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: AU, Discipline, Hot, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Spanking, Thrill, Undertale Lemon, leave suggestions please!, rough, sensation, sexual mentions but no actual sex scenes, sin - Freeform, spank, spanks, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleUser/pseuds/SimpleUser
Summary: Self explanatory enough, I'll try to make these one shots as interesting, thrilling, and realistic as possible (to avoid cringe or discomfort). But please, please, please! Leave me your suggestions in the comments, and I will do my best to satisfy. It'll really help me get content out, and save me from writers black. But otherwise, please enjoy!





	1. Analysis

Ok so just to make sure everyone's clear, this story will have brief description of sinful topics. If you are under 18, I am not responsible for you coming across any inappropriate content. That said, I believe I should also add this:

This is a one-shot compilation, of spanking scenarios that may either be sensual, or disciplinary. I will leave warnings for what is to be expected in each chapter, but if you are not a fan of such things, then do not read.

I don't know much about Undertale AU's, but if there are any suggestions anyone has, I'll do my best to please you. But this will be classic Undertale for the most part. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask about Deltarune, I love that too!

enjoy!


	2. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's flirting skill gets them into a bit of trouble

warnings! Mentions of attempted rape, and disciplinary spanking of a child!

First with Toriel, then Nobstablook, then onto every monster in the Undergrounds until Frisk had earned themselves a name. They weren't just "The human" anymore, they were a bunch of titles actually. Dirty names, that no child should be proud of.

Flirting was once a cute little tactic to charm opponents and escape trouble quickly, but lately, it's been having an opposite effect. 

It mostly started in Waterfalls, when Aaron would feed into Frisk's attempts to charm their way out of conflict. Eventually fights stopped coming, but instead, waves of monsters looking for compliments and attention came in it's place. Some of the larger monsters would follow Frisk around, complimenting them and asking for things in such cryptic ways, Frisk was too young and naïve to understand. Countless times, when Sans, Papyrus, or Undyne would be watching over Frisk, they'd see it happen and they'd have to step in to keep Frisk safe. Everyone has told Frisk the dangers of selling themselves like that, and everyone has done their best to verbally stop Frisk from using this tactic of defense. They've scolded the child, berated them, explained the dangers countless times, but Frisk was never the listening type. 

That trait eventually became their downfall. 

Frisk had gotten past Mettaton, and was now able to go see the king. But being only a child, they couldn't help but be afraid to some extent. So they traveled a bit to ease their nerves. 

After some time of wandering around, they had made it back to Waterfalls, where they spent most of their time. It was peaceful, tranquil, and nobody could bother them. 

Well, for a time that is. But not even an hour into their cozy time, Aaron had came from the bushes somewhere and had Frisk cornered. 

"Hoo! Is it hot out here is it just you, sweet cheeks?" He swooned. Frisk chuckled lightly, sending a small wink his way. He took this as permission to take their hand, and whisper more sweet nothings, as he leaned closer, and closer, until he practically towered over the child on the ground. Frisk nervously chuckled, obviously intimidated by the sudden defenseless position he kept them in, but didn't think much of it. Enough sweet talk would get them out of this anyway. 

But it didn't work this time. 

Frisk winced when Aaron would kiss their neck and chest, pushing him lightly and trying to crawl away, but he pinned them down. It was really uncomfortable, but he continued whispering in their ear, saying things to keep them calm. And it almost would have worked, if he hadn't snuck his hand into Frisk's underwear...

This was a no-no, as Frisk was raised to understand. And the sudden contact without permission from Frisk left them to squeak out in fear, before shouting at Aaron to get off. They've had enough of this game. But unfortunately, Aaron hadn't. 

He held Frisk down more violently with one hand, smiling at them knowingly as he used his other hand to slip their shorts off completely. At this, Frisk gasped, instinctively squeezing their legs together and beginning to scream.

They called for help...

And somebody came!

Frisk shut their eyes and began to silently pray, with tears in their eyes, until they heard Aaron begin to groan and cry out before letting go and running away. When Frisk opened their eyes, they were surprised to see their old friend Blooky, floating sadly as ever. Frisk stared up at him for a moment, before he looked away.

"O-oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know you were...out here, with someone...I only came out here because I heard someone screaming...I thought you were in trouble, maybe...so I, came out...oh...I'm sorry..." he whispered, beginning to sink into himself and float away, but froze when Frisk jumped up and hugged him, sobbing uncontrollably. Yes Blooky was a ghost, but being able to physically touch him made Frisk grateful, especially since that could've ended very awkwardly. 

Blooky ended up taking Frisk to his house. He gave them a new pair of shorts, and asked if they wanted to go home. Frisk ended up saying yes, and so Blooky traveled with them all the way back to Snowdin.

If Frisk had known what would come next, they would've stayed in Waterfall.

Frisk returned to the skelebro's home, and immediately hugged Sans, who had opened the door to their knock. Though he was confused, He didn't reject the hug. Blooky floated awkwardly for a moment, and was about to float away once more, but Sans stopped him. He told Frisk to wait inside, and stepped outside with the ghost. No tension was in the air, but when Nobstablook explained to Sans what he'd seen when he found Frisk, he wasn't exactly pleased. So after thanking Blooky genuinely and parting ways, Sans had to accept that the kid was going to have to be punished. 

"Hey kid, you ok?" Sans asked, sitting next to them on the couch. Frisk nodded, assuring him that they'd recovered and were fine. 

"I'm glad. I'm happy you're ok, but I'm definately not happy with the situation, if that makes sense. Look, I'll be straightforward with you; I've already told you a bunch of times that bad things would happen if you kept going down the path you were taking. Me and all of your friends have warned you, and did our best to stop you, but you just don't listen! And I know how you are kid, if I let this go, you're just gonna go back to doing the same things that almost got you raped today. Had it not been for that kid, you probably wouldn't even be here right now. Let that sink in before doing anything else" he said, closing his eyes for a bit. Frisk looked down, considering the words they were hearing. Yeah, it was scary, but, it couldn't be that big a deal, right?

"Listen, whatever it is you chose to tell yourself, it doesn't matter, really. All that matters is that you did something wrong. And that's ok, we all make mistakes. But I made a promise to keep you safe. Can't do that if you're practically asking monsters to invade your personal space. So, I hope you understand when I tell you that, you're gonna be punished. Right here, right now" He said, sighing as he gently grabbed at Frisk's wrist. Frisk flinched, gasping at the sudden change in character. Sans was always too lazy to care about anything! He wouldn't go through with this, right?

But Frisk was proven dead wrong when they were bent over Sans's lap, bottom bared and legs held under one of his own legs. And although the transition to this position was done gently, Frisk knew the punishment itself wasn't gonna be as gentle. Frisk shut their teary eyes as they did once before, clasping their hands together tightly and silently prayed for themselves. 

smack

The first smack echoed in the silence of the room, and moreso startled Frisk, than it did hurt. Not that it didn't hurt, of course. But it was nothing compared to the sequence of spankings that followed. The unending wallops reddening Frisk's backside forced cries from them, each time Sans' hand crashed down onto Frisk's bottom. They began to claw at the couch, crying out and soon, they couldn't stop themselves from reaching back to block Sans' hand. At first, he didn't notice, and continued to slap. But he stopped when he felt his hand crush theirs, earning an even more pained cry from the kid. Sans was worried he'd actually hurt them for a moment, but seeing as nothing looked broken, the worry quickly went away and was replaced with impatience. 

Sans squeezed Frisk's wrist, attention going to their hand as he spanked their palm and the back of their hand, as punishment for interrupting the punishment. 

Frisk was apologizing by now, but Sans had only gotten started. The amounts of times Frisk had cried from scoldings was enough to tell him that a few crocodile tears wasn't enough to tell a lesson had been learned. They'd just have to wait this out, and learn the hard way. 

So Sans grabbed the first thing he could reach for, which was the stick in Frisk's shorts pocket. With an implement equipped, Sans knew this spanking would really make Frisk learn. So, squeezing their wrist behind their back (to avoid any repeats of earlier), Sans continued to spank Frisk, with the switch he now held. Their cries grew louder and more tears were shed. Strips lined themselves on Frisk's crimson backside, and their legs trembled beneath him. 

"I'm sorry!!!" Frisk screamed, breaking down into heavy sobs. Sans paused for a moment, tossing their wrist out of his grip and allowing them to at least rub their sore hand. But it wasn't exactly over, not yet. 

Sans abandoned the stick, throwing it to the floor and sighing. He lifted his leg higher and pushed down on Frisk's back, making it so the arch perked out their butt better. He wanted to end this fast and efficiently. So, he continued to spank Frisk with his hand. As he rythematically spanked them, he scolded them over and over, calling them out on their naughty behavior. And much to his liking, each berating he dished out earned a thorough apology and promise to do better. So after a few more minutes of spanking the already crying child, Sans landed the final and most harsh slap to the center of their backside before stopping altogether. Frisk took a deep breath, trying to compose themselves, but choked on a sob and soon broke down once more. Sans sighed, feeling somewhat guilty but mostly focusing on calming them down. He rubbed their back in circles, whispering comforting words to them until they were only lightly crying from just the pain on their bottom. Sans didn't bother rubbing the kid's backside, he simply tapped them lightly with his hand and helped them redress. But he didn't forget to comfort them properly, giving them a big hug and forehead kisses, promising that he cares and forgives them. Frisk smiled weakly at him, grateful that they were forgiven, but too tired to do anything more, and eventually they dozed off into a deep sleep. 

Thanks for reading, please leave me your suggestions in the comments below!


	3. Bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets themselves into trouble for being a bully, and earns a firm punishment.

Warning! This chapter takes place early on in the universe, before Chara had killed themselves. So the king and queen are still happily married, Papyrus is just a baby bones (He's about 5 or 6 years old), and Sans is about 18 or 19. Because of this, Frisk hasn't fallen yet, and so "the human" everyone refers to, is Chara, not Frisk, since no one has met them yet. Also, in this, Chara is an 8 year old child, and Asriel is still alive. enjoy!

Papyrus, as everyone knows, is a puzzle fanatic. He loves mystery, thrill, and games, and upon meeting the human; they, alongside his other best friend, Undyne, became his favorite person to work and play with. Undyne was great at almost everything except puzzles, so while he never excluded her, Chara was his main go to person for puzzle play. Chara wasn't always a nice person, but they never turned down an offer to play with Papyrus. Especially since they'd always win in the end. 

In the beginning, Chara was never up for any games with Papyrus. Though the child loved monsters, kindness wasn't exactly a known personality trait from them. And although the solutions to his poorly made puzzles were obvious, Chara didn't like socializing with anyone louder than need be. But eventually, they got around to it. After all, when your parents are the king and queen of all monsters, it's likely you'll very oftenly see the family of the royal scientist's apprentice. 

Chara soon had gotten used to the baby bones, and didn't mind playing his games when he'd come to visit. But of course, Chara still hated losing when they'd play together. So out of frusteration, Chara would beat him up. But Papyrus would never fight back. After a while, Sans grew suspicious when Papyrus didn't want to visit the queen anymore. But when he found out the reason, his next visit was for a reason entirely different from his weekly reports. 

"Sans, why are we coming to the queen's castle? It's not Saturday yet" Papyrus asked, holding onto Sans' sleeve. 

"Don't worry bro, you don't have to leave my side. I just need to speak with the king and queen for a bit" Sans said. 

"Is...is Chara going to be in trouble?" he asked, somewhat nervously. Sans paused, not looking away from the door. 

"I don't know bro" he said, knocking. 

Moments passed before king Asgore opened the door, dressed in his pyjamas. Sans held in a chuckle, being unfamiliar with seeing royalty dressed so casually. But he cleared his throat, not wanting to lose face in this serious moment. Of course, though Asgore was confused to see Sans, he wasn't opposed to letting him in. 

"Hello Sans, it's unusual to see you here any other day. I wasn't expecting any more reports, but is there anything you need?" he asked, seating himself at the same table they always spoke at. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry to show up without saying anything, I just needed to discuss some things with you. Also, do you think you can bring Tori out here too? This kinda concerns the both of you" he said. Asgore looked confused, but didn't object. Moments later, he came back, his wife by his side, looking tired. 

"Sans? What's going on?" Toriel asked. 

"Hey your majesty, sorry to drop in on such short notice, but I got a few concerns with some things I noticed. And I needed to speak with the both of you because it's about Chara" he stated simply. The two boss monsters suddenly looked surprised, sitting at the table to speak. 

"Well, is everything alright?" Toriel asked. 

"Nah, I'm afraid not. See, my brother used to love coming here. He loves you guys, he loves your son, and he loves royalty, y'know? You guys practically helped me raise him, so of course he'd be comfortable here. It's like home #2 for him. But recently, it's gotten harder to get him to come over. At first I thought he was sick, but it's been a few weeks now, and nothin's changed. So I asked him what the heck was going on, he's never acted this way before! And the things he told me...I had to take a few days getting my posture back before I came here, I was angry, highnesses" he explained. 

"Papyrus, could you tell us what's wrong?" Asgore asked gently. Papyrus was hesitant at first, but after some gentle encouragement, he gave in. He told them about how Chara would tease him, wreck his toys and puzzles, and how they'd beat him up whenever he'd beat them in games. Toriel and Asgore were shocked by what they'd heard, and offered their humblest apologies.

"Look, I know that however you choose to handle things is your business, but my brother has been my responsibility all my life. I will always be grateful to you two for helping me with him when I needed it most, but at the end of the day, it's up to me to step in if his HP is on the line. So I'll leave this to you guys, and I'm trusting you and hoping that this won't happen again" Sans said. The three ended their talk there, with no hard feelings towards one another.  
___

After Gaster's death, Sans was elected the new royal scientist. But even though this was the profession he'd always wanted, Sans just couldn't take the job offer. Papyrus was still too young to be left home alone at all hours of the day while Sans worked at the lab. So he stepped down from his position, leaving Alphys to be the new, official royal scientist. 

It's been months since the issue between Chara and Papyrus, and Papyrus was ready to forgive the human. Sans grew tired of his brother asking when he'd see them again, so he scheduled a play date with them. And nothing bad happened, Paps would always ask when was the next time he'd see them again. So the dates kept coming. It all went smoothly, until Papyrus asked a question, daringly forward of him. 

"Human! I, the great Papyrus, have recently learned something new!" he shouted. Chara twitched their mouth. 

"What?" they asked. 

"The barrier of this world, it's a legend that humans have been aware of all this time! Chara, did you know about the legend before the fall?" he asked. Chara growled.

"So what if I did?" they grumbled. 

"I am very happy I got to be your friend Chara! So if you ever feel like jumping down a mountain is the escape to your problems, worry not! For I, will be there to fight your battles with you!" he shouted. Chara stared at him, wide eyed, and angry. They could barely process their actions when they suddenly attacked, hitting him with full force. Over time, Papyrus had gotten stronger, so that one hit didn't hurt as much as it normally would have, but Chara just kept them coming. And they would have done something to later regret, if Sans hadn't caught them roughhousing after stepping inside to check on them. 

"Papyrus!" Sans exclaimed. Using blue magic, he threw Chara off of him, running to his brother's side. Luckily, Sans had a few candies spared, which could heal him enough to mobilize him, at least. But looking over at the child, who sat there angrily, as if Papyrus was the one who did wrong...it pissed him off. 

Sans took care of Papyrus, sending him off to bed more sternly than he'd initially intended to (he couldn't help it though. he was angry, and his brother was stubborn). And once that was settled, he pulled Chara into his own room. 

"Talk" he ordered, sitting on his bed. 

"What?" Chara raised a brow. 

"I said, talk. I know you can. Now, I wanna know exactly what the fuck you were doing, and why" he said.

"And what if I don't want to?" they snapped. 

"Fine, suit yourself. We can cut to the chase if you really want to" he shrugged. He took Chara by the hand, leading them closer to where he sat. They obviously tried pulling away, but Sans wasn't having it. He was way stronger anyway. Soon, he had them perfectly bent over, lied across his knee so that their bottom was in perfect view. Chara struggled to get up, but froze when they felt their shorts, their tights, and their underwear being pulled down. They began to shout.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy shitbag?!" they screamed, squirming under his grasp. They continued to fight, panic slowly rising in them, until the moment the first spanking hit. 

SMACK! 

Chara gasped, grabbing onto Sans' thigh. The sudden pain made them stop fighting. Sans found it almost adorable how a simple punishment could make such a relentless child act their respective age. He scoffed, finding it hilarious how Chara thought they were so tough, bullying someone who wouldn't fight back. Yet here they were, over Sans' knee, being spanked like the bad child they were. And the more he spanked them, the more evident it became, by the way their legs tensed and their yelps raised in pitch, that they were not enjoying this. The protective side of Sans, remembering how Chara made his brother cry, almost wanted to see this kid cry too. 

"Whats wrong kiddo? Hurts?" Sans asked, almost mockingly. He didn't stop the swats from coming as he spoke, in fact, he began to hit even harder. Soon, Chara's chesty groans became pained squeaks, as if they wanted to hide their voice. As if they'd cry soon enough. 

"F-fuck off!" they whispered, but cried out when a harder surface slammed against their backside. 

Sans was thankful that the kid wore a belt, because when it came to convenient spanking implements, Sans didn't have anything close enough to grab in the midst of this session, other than that. 

So he rolled it up enough to hold it properly, and continued with that. The kid only lasted 6 licks of the belt before they cracked and began to cry. Sans chuckled and spanked even harder and faster, holding his knee up to lift Chara's ass in a better position. 

"Doesn't feel too good does it? To be held down and hurt by someone else" he shouted, spanking Chara repeatedly. The sound of their crying felt great to hear. Ah, the sound of sweet, sweet revenge. Paps would be angry at Sans for being so harsh, but Sans was angry with Chara for being harsh too. Not like any other choice would be fair, right? 

"S-stop it! Stop!" they shouted, tears streaming down their face. But their cries fell on deaf ears, as Sans kept the spankings coming. 

"What's your problem anyway? You got a bone to pick with my bro? I know you don't act this way at home, so why here?" he asked, still swatting at full force. Chara sobbed for a few moments, shaking in pain at the sting of the thick leather belt being crashed down over and over against their bottom. 

"I-I'm sorry!" they cried. They wailed loudly, as Sans spanked even harder, now pulling their hair so they'd be even more aware of just how much it hurts. 

"How do you like it kid?"

"I don't! I don't like it!"

"Do you think my brother liked it?"

"N-nooo!"

"Say it again, I didn't hear you the first time"

Chara sobbed uncontrollably, while Sans stayed stern as he started. The belt never once stopped kissing Chara's backside, leaving angry red stripes lining the skin. 

"I-I'm sorry! I was bad! I'll never do it again, just please stop!" they screamed, crying uncontrollably. Sans dropped the belt to the floor. Resting his hand on their bottom, he looked at the crying child over his lap. 

"Never again, huh? You promise that?" He asked.

"mhm...I promise" they wheezed, their voice shaking. Sans rubbed Chara's bottom in circles, sighing tiredly. 

"So you know what to expect if I ever catch you bullying again, right?" he asked. 

"Yes" 

"Alright. So lets finish this up, and then I want you to spend the rest of the day in the corner. While you're there, you can think about what you did, and how you're gonna make it up" Sans said, slapping Chara's bottom once more with his hand. Chara squeaked, throwing their hands back instinctively. Sans had forgotten they even could do that, and was somewhat impressed that they'd gone this long without reaching back. But rules were rules, and he gripped their wrist, holding it behind their back roughly as he continued spanking them. They were crying once more, but Sans kept up the pace. Anyone unlucky enough to be over his knee knew that his hands alone were almost like paddles, he just liked using implements in between to save himself any discomfort of spanking with his hand for such a long time. But after using an item, his hand was more than enough to finish any punishment. The tears streaming down Chara's face was enough to conclude that. 

"Alright, all done. You ok kid?" Sans asked. Chara didn't respond, they just continued to cry, lying shakingly over his lap. Sans rubbed their bottom, to ease the pain they'd just inflicted, just a bit. But Chara was not fond of this at all, and the moment they could move, they pushed him off, pulled their pants up, and ran out the room. Sans was almost ready to have a round two with them, but chose not to when he saw they'd done exactly what he asked of them; even if they were a bit prude about it. 

In the dark corner of the living room, Chara sat curled into themselves, crying and rubbing their sore bottom. Sans chuckled at the sight of it. His brother wouldn't be getting hurt again any time soon. 

Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to leave me your suggestions!


	4. Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes it upon himself to make sure his brother follows the right path, for both of their sakes.

Warnings!!! This chapter has brief mentions of depression, and suicide. As well as disciplinary spanking. enjoy

Sans had taken the depression of the resets so hard, that it almost made him invincible. He'd lost track of how long it's been, since the day he began playing god. When the routes were good ones, he'd abuse his power to the max; teleporting anywhere anytime, not giving two shits if it hurt him. He'd keep everything under control, until the day he knew the kid was close to completing their journey; when he knew they were close to a reset. He let his bills pile above him like mountains, he'd drink to no limit, he'd get Papyrus the most expensive gifts he'd want, because in the end, there were no consequences. If the route was disastrous, he obviously couldn't do anything too risky, because despite his pain, he had a job t do. And that was to make sure the human is in for a good fight. He can't just let them have their way, after all. Not when he has the power to hold them off, even if it's only for a short time. 

But the neutral routes, the timelines where things weren't bad or good, but somewhere in between; now those, he had fun with. 

Sans had given up on waiting to call the kid in the end. He knew they've heard it all before, and he knew they didn't care much about these timelines, so the resets were much quicker with these. So Sans took advantage of that. 

He'd hurt himself. Slicing through the bone with food in his mouth, to keep his 1 hp stagnate enough so he could live through his self inflicted pain. He'd regularly commit suicide; it actually became a hobby of his. His favorite place to go was Hotlands. He didn't always like the poetic feeling of killing himself in Waterfalls (although the tranquility of the place did make him happier sometimes), and he liked being able to grab himself some food from the MTT resort before giving the leap of faith into a lava bath, or something. 

So Sans wasn't even opposed to any insults anyone had to say about him. He knew he's a screw up, he knows he's a freak. But he could care less. 

His only wish, was that he could've kept his brother out of it...

___

The underground never changed in weather, so Sans and Papyrus were more than surprised when the news announced a blizzard throughout all of Snowdinn (and somewhat following into Waterfalls as well). Sans wasn't expecting it, but didn't care much, while Papyrus was ecstatic. 

Papyrus practically begged Sans to go outside and play with him in the snow, which he eventually agreed to. It was all fun and games until Sans saw someone, with a familiar purple striped sweater, walking past them. 

Sans hadn't known what went over him, but he found himself following the human all the way down into Waterfalls, until he found that he had lost Papyrus. He sighed, taking his own path for the time being. 

The water had gone cold. It wasn't its natural earthy temperature, but instead, felt much colder. Almost colder than tap water. Comfortable drinking temperature. 

After sitting on the edge of one of the ledges, playing with the water, Sans stood up, but flinched when he heard footsteps follow up behind him. He turned around to see the kid...in the flesh. heh, good one. 

"I finally got to you" they said. 

"Nice" Sans lazily said. "So what'd you do differently this time kiddo?"

"I ran" they said. "I don't care about friendships anymore. I didn't stop to talk to anyone this time. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want you to do...the thing again..." they said, guiltfully. 

"Do what?' Sans taunted, stepping back slowly. "This?" he asked, smirking. He leaned back, bracing himself for the cold water to cover him, but no contact came. Some time passed, and Sans knew something was off. He glanced up, almost having a heart attack when he saw his brother, holding him in the air with blue magic. Sans had little time to react before he was forcefully snatched from the dangerous area, thumping roughly into Papyrus' arms. 

"Brother! W-why!?" Papyrus exclaimed, his voice cracking as he held Sans tighter. The taller skeleton began to cry, and Sans was almost confused as to why Frisk hadn't said anything, or why Paps hadn't reacted to them being there. But the confusion left him when he turned to look at the place they once were, only to see them gone. 

Sans was snapped back to reality when he felt himself being lifted up. He almost fought it, but chose against it. He had no strength. 

"Hey, Paps...I-"

"Sans, please...I am not very happy right now, and I'd like to think...in silence. Let us...wait until we return home...then we'll talk" he said, his voice sadder than Sans was used to. 

When they got home, Papyrus led Sans into his room, handing him dry clothes to wear before stepping out. Sans dried up and changed, before lying on the bed tiredly. He was about to go to sleep, but instead sat up when he heard his door open. 

"Sans, I-I'm coming in" Papyrus said. Sans scooted on his bed, allowing his brother space to sit. Papyrus sat next to him, and the two remained silent for a while until Papyrus finally spoke up. 

"How long has it been that bad, brother?"

"I...I don't know Paps"

"I forget how many times you've hurt yourself without telling me, and it hurts Sans, it really does"

"Paps, I'm fine, I promise. I wasn't thinking straight is all"

"Sans, do not lie to me! I hate it, how you look at me and see a child, I hate how you feel the need to break yourself apart because you think I'm too naive to help you with your struggles!"

"Paps-"

"Sans, I really didn't want it to come to this but I...I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. If I don't I...I don't know what'll happen"

"Come on bro, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, I'm strong, remember?"

"Sans, please...do not make this harder for us than it already is. I don't want to repeat myself.....do you remember what I did, all that time ago, when I caught you chipping your bones last time?" Papyrus asked.  Sans fell silent. It was a cold, tense feeling.

"Sans?"

"I...I remember Paps" he said. 

"I think a repeat is long overdue..." he sighed.

"Come on bro, you're not seriously gonna spank me, are ya?" Sans asked, doing his best to hide his nervousness. But his question went unanswered, save for a sudden embrace Papyrus pulled him into. 

"I'm sorry brother...this hurts me more than it hurts you"

And with that, Sans was effortlessly tossed across Papyrus' lap, bent over at a perfect angle. Sans gasped, taken aback and flushed with embarrassment. 

The first slap always surprised him. Papyrus was usually the kind to start everything with "all or nothing", which, unfortunately for Sans, left him sore before his punishment truly began. He had to admit, his brother was strong! 

Papyrus was unforgiving with the swats, spanking Sans until he squirmed uncomfortably. His hand alone was painful, but Sans knew that wouldn't be the end of it. 

As if on cue, Papyrus lifted Sans, wiping away some of the tears that escaped him during the hand spanking. 

"I'm sorry brother, please try to be brave for me ok? This'll be over soon enough" Papyrus said, kissing Sans' forehead before bending him over the couch. Only this time, Sans' back was forced into an arch, perking his butt out for whatever implement Papyrus was about to use. Sans felt his pants and trousers being yanked down, which he didn't fight against, knowing things would only get worse if he did. So he lied limply and waited. 

The whooshing sound of air, followed by the painful cracking on his backside, told Sans that his brother chose a belt for today. Probably one of Sans' worst enemies, because god! That thing stung like a motherfucker. 

Over and over, the belt cracked over Sans' ass, thighs, and sometimes his hips. Sans cried out, wiggling his hips as he struggled to keep his bottom out for the spanking. But the belt was unforgiving, and Sans had no choice but to lie limp and sob into the couch.

Crack! Smack! Whoosh! Bam!

The belt striked over, and over, and over, and over...

Sans wailed, giving up on his pride and only wishing for the spanking to end. Papyrus was spanking Sans so hard, and it hurt so much Sans almost wished his HP would drop right then and there. But magic worked in mysterious ways, and so long as the attacks weren't done with evil intent, Sans couldn't be affected with anything more than pain. 

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Papyrus placed a hand over Sans' back, which meant that the spanking would soon end...after he'd received the hardest of strokes. 

SMACK!

"A-ah!"

SMACK!

"Ahh! Haa!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oh, ahahaaaa!"

Sans broke. He cried, screamed, and begged Papyrus to stop this. He apologized over and over, until he was babbling jumbled nothingness, waiting for the spanking to end. 

And soon, it did. 

Papyrus neatly folded the belt, placing it on the couch before sitting next to Sans. He helped his brother redress before hugging him close. Comfort was much needed, and Papyrus was more than willing to give it.


	5. Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has good intentions, but Sans has to break it to them that endangering themselves is never ok

Warnings!!! This chapter mentions brief descriptions of homelessness, and mentions of genocide. Disciplinary spanking of a child! enjoy

Frisk wasn't the most responsible in any situation. There was no need to be, after all. With the power over timelines, it became routine of them to experience any and every possible outcome possible. Genocide, although Frisk's least favorite route, was still their choice to pursue in the beginning. It was merely curiosity that influenced their choices, but towards the end, they learned that they were no longer in control...

After everything, Frisk regretted their decision greatly, and did everything they could to bring the world back to what it was before. After selling their soul, they thought they'd cease to exist but....they didn't.

Everything was the same as it always ever was, and they were beginning to regain their hope. 

So after sparing all the monsters, and freeing everyone as they did before, Frisk didn't think twice about accepting when Toriel offered them a home. They all lived peacefully, and Frisk did all they could to make everything great for their new family. They even promised to Sans to leave the resets alone from here on out. 

It was all happy and lively....until Chara came back....and they slaughtered everyone who stood in their way of bringing about a new  world. 

Including all of monster kind. 

___

Frisk knew that they would forever be trapped by Chara after making an irreversible mistake. So long as they're bound to Chara, everyone they love is in danger by being near them. 

Once again, Frisk spared everyone, saving the underground once more. But this time, they made sure to distance themselves. They didn't engage in any friendly activities, and this time, when Toriel offered to take them in, Frisk declined. 

"I have...places to be" They said, trying to hide the fact that it was an obvious lie. Sans couldn't stop a look of disgust from creeping onto his face. Frisk knew entirely why, but said nothing of it. So they all parted ways...

Frisk had nowhere to go.

___

The streets was no place for a child to live. Disgusting diseases were spread, insects and rats scurried around, and at times; all over Frisk while they slept. Their sleeping grounds were the exact opposite of sanitary, and Frisk was lucky to be allowed to sleep somewhere without piss everywhere, without being kicked out by police. It was only a matter of  weeks before they inevitably died from these awful conditions.

But still.....

Those were a matter of weeks ripped away from monsters. And when Frisk woke up on their golden flower bed, they nearly cried from the guilt of breaking their promise a second time. 

___

Frisk rushed through the Underground, freeing monsters once more and praying it all works out this time. But this time, before Toriel even had the time to ask Frisk to live with her, someone else beat her to the punch. 

"Yo, kid. C'mon, let's go home" Sans said, taking Frisk by the hand. This was...new. Frisk was always captivated by new outcomes, and they never actually learned their lesson after everything that's happened. After so many rushed runs through the Underground, they forgot how exciting it was to experience something, anything, new. Even if it was just an out of place item, or a slightly altered dialogue, it had them at the edge of their seats. 

When Sans had gone to his home above ground, Frisk noticed there was no one there. Frisk questioned how Sans had a home, when they'd only just gotten above ground, to which Sans shrugged. 

"Hey, I have my ways. When you've lived as long as I have, you meet a few people who...come in handy" he said lazily. Frisk chuckled. Typical Sans, full of surprises. 

"Why'd you do it kid?" Sans asked. Frisk looked away. They should've expected this. 

"After genocide...when I freed everyone...I thought everything would be ok but...it wasn't. I...I couldn't control myself anymore, all I could do was watch while...someone else took over, and they...they killed everyone a second time after we already made it here" Frisk explained, holding back tears from the memories. "So I reset...There was nothing else I could do Sans! You have to believe me! All I wanted was for everyone to be happy, but I can't do that with everyone dead!" Frisk exclaimed. They had to take a moment to cry it out. They truly didn't mean for this to happen.

"What about after that?" He asked. Shit. Frisk knew this one was coming too. "Did that 'someone else' do anything last time?'" Frisk shook their head. 

"I made sure I stayed away from everyone. I didn't want that to happen again. But..." Frisk paused.

"But...?"

"I had nowhere to go..." 

"What do you mean, 'nowhere to go'? What was all that about having places to be last time then?"

"I didn't want to stay and get everyone killed again! I-I couldn't go with Toriel so I...I lied! And it ended up bad because I was on the streets after that" Frisk croaked, beginning to cry once more. Sans sighed, not too good with this sort of thing, but at least offering the kid a gentle rub on the back for comfort until they calmed down. Frisk told him their experience on the streets, how they lived, how they suffered, how they got sick...

It all made sense now!

The reset came from Frisk's death. Of course, Sans felt pity at first, lightly scolding them and telling them never to do that again, before realizing something. 

"Frisk, you were gonna do the same thing this time, weren't you?" Sans asked. Frisk nodded. "Why!? You know how it turned out last time!"

"I can't stay with her!" Frisk shouted.

"Then you can stay here. I'm strong, I can protect you and everyone else" he said. But Frisk shook their head. 

"Oh yeah? Then what're you gonna do? Go out and get yourself killed again? Did you already forget your promise?" Sans growled.

"I-I swear, I didn't!"

"Save it. You might as well reset now. It'll save me from any more useless memories of this place anyway"

"I'm sorry...please don't be mad"

"You're such a kid, you know that right? I hate how afraid you get of me" Sans sighed. 

"What do I do?"

"You can go take a bath, for starters, and then-"

"Sans! I already said, no!" 

silence.

"Alright then. Guess you like doing things the hard way. But I'm not gonna let you go out on your own to get yourself killed, kid" he said. Frisk ignored him, turning to walk away but was stopped when Sans grabbed their arm. 

"No" Frisk said. "I don't care if I die"

"Well i do, and so do all our friends"

"They're not my friends, I avoided them"

"They still love you. And Frisk, I am going to have to beat it into you until you get the message!" Sans said, picking them up by the waist and carrying them to the couch. Frisk froze. They knew that Sans usually chose spanking as suitable punishment, and Frisk really didn't wanna stay to experience that. They didn't care that this was new...

"I didn't wanna do this, but you're fucking stubborn" he grumbled, roughly unbuckling the belt from Frisk's waist, before tossing them onto their elbows atop the couch. They shook as they stood bent over. They pridefully held themselves in a way so that their butt wasn't so boldly in the air, but Sans pressed a hand on their spine, arching their back and ripping their pants down, exposing their naked bottom. With their shiny round butt pressed into perfect view, Sans whipped the belt across the shaking child's bottom with a loud, crisp sounding slap. And he kept them coming quick.

Frisk danced, jumping and wiggling in pain as the belt cracked and slapped across their bared butt. They couldn't hold in the wet tears as they streamed down their dirty face silently. 

CRACK

"Ah- haaa!!!" 

SMACK SMACK

"AAAA! haaa! ooooh!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"Waaaaaah! Aaaaaa haa haa!"

Frisk wailed, but Sans just pressed them further into the couch, muffling their screams as he spanked them harder.

He spanked harder, and harder, and over and over and over, until they were full out screaming into the couch cushions. Sans didn't let up, however. He'd always been harsh with punishments, after all. 

"You know what you did, don't act so babyish about it" Sans said. Frisk wept but fixed their posture like a big kid. They shakily stood and arched their back once more, pressing their bottom out to take it's punishment. 

More came. 

"Aaahaaa! Owwww!" Frisk pitifully cried. They clawed at the cushions every time the belt cracked against their backside, soon leaving small rips from distress. 

"Aaa-ow- I'm sorry!" they screamed, lifting their face from the couch as best as they could. But their cries fell on deaf (nonexistent) ears, as Sans continued to spank Frisk mercilessly. He almost looked like an angry father, sick and tired of his child causing him trouble. 

One. Two. Three. Four.

Ten. 

Twenty.

Thirty.

Thirty...eleven?

"Aa-ha! Owieee oooh, Sans p-please!" Frisk squeaked, having lost count of how many times the belt had kissed their striped bottom. But the hardest set of spankings came unexpectedly, making Frisk scream out in pain. Literally, scream.

Frisk was pushed harshly into the couch cushions once more, being held in place by their tangled hair. As Sans's tightened his grip on the kid's hair, he landed the last few blows, which were the hardest of all the spankings Frisk had received thus far.

And then it stopped...

"Heh...told ya I was strong. Listen to me from now on, ok? I've never given you reason to doubt me, I promise this timeline will be much safer if you stop trying to do everything by yourself" Sans said, rubbing Frisk's bottom gently, letting them cry without pushing them down anymore.


	6. Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit Frisky
> 
> (Underfell Sans spanking Frisk suggested by Sansational99, thank you for that!)

Warnings!!! This contains graphic implication (and somewhat explicit mentions) of sex, bdsm, and harsh sensual spanking. This one is an Underfell SansXFrisk

 

It was always dark, always cold. But Frisk loved it. 

She shivered at the sudden opening of the door, nearly drooling when she saw Sans standing there. He stood menacingly, smirking as he clutched the familiar collar in his hands. Frisk returned the grin, fixing her posture in the way she sat, as to glorify her luscious curves. Sans was always a man of control, but Frisk was his little fairy. So small she was, but oh how mad she drove him with that body of hers. 

"What're you doin' up doll? Waitin' for me?" Sans whispered, his voice smooth like chocolate. Dark chocolate. He walked toward her with such confidence. Lying next to her, Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk's waist. He hungrily would stroke and grope her body in it's forbidden areas, while playing with her hair.

"Are you gonna keep me waiting, Sans?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and shoulders to press her body against his. 

If only she knew what she did to him.

___

The lights were off, the room was illuminated in darkness. The only light, seeping from the crystals that filled the night sky. The silhouettes of both Frisk and Sans could be seen from the soft red light that spilt into the room. The two were going hard, but neither of them would lose stamina any time soon. Sans had strength beyond Frisk's understanding, so no matter how many times they'd go at it; no matter how hot and intense each round would be, each time felt as sweet and glorious as the first time. 

Frisk was far from weak, it took a fair share of time before Frisk would succumb to immense pleasure. But once she did, there was no turning back. She'd let loose over, and over, until eventually she was soaking in her own lust, but she always craved more. 

Sans was not gentle, that much was obvious. But Frisk wouldn't have it any other way. Each time they had sex, a new adventure was happening. A new form of torture for Sans and Frisk to explore, leaving both parties satisfied in the end. 

Tonight was new as well. Sans gripped Frisk's leash, thrusting from behind, he pressed her face deeply into the bed sheets while he tore her walls. It was intense, it was hot, and by the end of it, they were both sweating. 

Frisk wanted more, she was always the greedy one on these nights. Sans held her close by the collar, gazing into her hungry eyes, smirking devilishly. 

"What's wrong? Not enough for you?" he teased, his hands becoming a bit touchy. As he stroked Frisk's sweet spot, he stared her down, asserting his dominance over his little kitten. 

"Show me what else you can do" She said, almost beggingly. Sans' grin grew wider. He loved those words. And there was something he'd always wanted to try, since the day he caught a glimpse of her sweet ass. 

Sans gripped the leash once more, backing up to make her crawl on her all fours. Frisk obeyed willingly, much to his pleasure. Sans stood up, winking a bit at Frisk, who sat confused. He walked to his closet, where he grabbed what he needed. Frisk closed her eyes, saving the surprise for herself. It excited her to no end when he returned.

Frisk was stood up, her hands cuffed behind her back neatly. She was bent over the edge of the bed, exposing her bottom deliciously. She wasn't naive, she knew what this position was meant for. But she couldn't help but be surprised when the first slap came down on her ass. 

"How's that? Hot enough for ya? You dirty little slut" he teased. Frisk shivered, wiggling her hips on impact but arching her back to welcome more. 

Sans held tightly onto the leash, cruelly pulling back on it as he whipped Frisk's backside. Using a two-tongued leather belt, he quickly striped her pale bottom with angry red lining. Each spank he delivered sent a shiver down her spine, and earned a pained cry from her. But the more he spanked her, the more her sweet spot swelled with moisture. 

He was whipping her hide like a slave. He ruthlessly spanked her over, and over, and over, repeatedly, calling her all sorts of dirty names she normally would hate. But here, it only made everything more intense. 

Frisk cried out, sobbing shakily over the bed as she allowed herself to be whipped by her man. She clutched the sheets, bit the pillows, shook her booty to fan the pain away, but would only be spanked harder in return. Sans pulled on her leash, somewhat choking her as he walloped on her backside. 

He grew bored of the repetitive swinging with the belt, he wanted to spank her like a bad little girl. So Sans tossed the belt, abandoning it for the night. He walked over to Frisk, gripping her by the hips so he could fit a leg under her, while holding himself up with the other leg. Having her bent over his thigh like this, it sent shivers down his own spine, and made him hard all over again. 

She dripped, craving, ravenous. It made Sans crazy. He couldn't help but slip a finger inside, and soon enough was pleasuring her with his own hand. She'd stopped crying and grew comfortable, like the dirty girl she is. 

Sans soon stopped fingering her when he felt her insides grow excited. How fun it was to torture her. He harshly slapped his hand across his backside, and this time, she fully jumped upward. Sans pulled her by the hair, forcing her back down and spanking her like a child. He gave a few slaps experimentally before he found the right rhythm for him. Frisk sobbed, overstimulated to the max. 

"O-ow! ha...owiee" she squeaked. Sans loved the sounds she made. He could make a religion out of listening to her cry. It was hot as hell. 

Sans stayed silent however, and only continued spanking her. He didn't hold back either. Her ass became a frightening shade of red, and even felt bruised the more he slapped it around. But it was so fun, he didn't want to stop. 

He spanked her over, and over, and over. The slaps grew harder, and harder, and they burned so so much. Frisk wept, and fought, and struggled now. But Sans was stronger than her. He was gonna have his way. And so he did. He was so ready to explode from just the sensation of spanking her alone, until she stopped his train of thought, exclaiming with such passion.

"Oh Sans! Please stop! I-I'm ready! Please fuck me, now!" she screamed, crying real tears after the words escaped. Sans landed one last meaningful slap across her bared ass, before flipping her over onto the bed. She wiped her face, taking some deep breaths to calm herself. But she was shaking, and dripping like crazy, Sans almost couldn't control himself, but he restrained himself for just a few seconds, to at least tend to his woman. 

"You ready? You sure? Ain't no holdin' back, doll" he said gruffly. Frisk let out a breath, staring up at Sans. 

"Ain't havin' it any other way" she said.


	7. Daredevil Stunts

(Warnings! Mentions of child abuse, neglect, disciplinary spanking)

___

Many things, moral wise, were painfully wrong in the world of the Darkners. Due to the dictatorship in which the king imprisons anyone who disrespects the right and wrong he created, monsters are incapable of speaking out on the things that many worlds would frown upon. 

Totalitarianism has its way of allowing beautiful, cruel people, to slaughter the horrendous saints of the world. If one of the kings advisors was a rapist, or a child molester, that worker wouldn't be punished unless the king orders it done; highly unlikely of course. He hated going through the trouble of finding new, worthy, royal staff. 

The king's wife had left this forsaken land; no one knows of her whereabouts. But nonetheless, after the queen's disappearance, the young prince has shown to grow weaker in health and stamina. Every day to his schooling lessons, he's seen with more and more bruises littering his frail body. His, once overly optimistic attitude, became bland and grey within the timespan of just a few days after losing his mother. Monsters all around became concerned for the poor boy, considering that he must've fallen into a depression of the sort after such an atrocity. But no one in their right minds would consider their own king was to blame for Lancers state. 

No one in their right minds.

___

The king casually spent his free time mourning the loss of his wife. No one knows if it's from shame of being separated, or misery of a passing. Of course, no one dares ask or interrupt. But today seemed to be a fun day, filled with surprises from old friends. 

"Don't you know how to knock? You miserable child, you-", The king was struck with shock when his fully prepared attack was playfully tossed aside. He'd expected to hit Lancer, he would've never expected in all his years to meet the eyes of his own duke and jester. The fearless expressions they wore only made him angrier. 

"Your majesty" the duke bowed. He stepped forward, looking his king in the eyes; an action you never take. 

"Your wife was a lovely woman. Please, allow thyself and thine companion to care for her child while you mourn in peace. The boy mourns as well, you know" he suggested, holding a shaking Lancer in his arms. The king's eyes widened. But he wouldn't dare object; not what with the damned jester in his presence. Though small he seems, the jester is not one to test. His magical ability is beyond measurable, so much that even the king cannot compare. And if he wishes to keep his place on the throne, he shouldn't instigate his little games. 

"Take the boy. He's yours. I never wanted that sorry excuse for a prince anyway" the king seethed. 

"Gratitude, gratitude! A wonderful agreement then, wonderful! You are not welcomed with this boy any more, any more!" the jester chanted. 

"Lancer" the king called out, earning the gaze of his son one last time. "Remember..."

"Don't get too attached" 

___

Years have passed. Chaos has subsided about the royal dilemma. The king is respected as always, the queen is forgotten. And unfortunately, the young prince, is hated. But he is never without love. All this time, Jevil the jester, and Rouxls the duke, have watched the boy grow. The two don't always get along, and sometimes their opinions on disciplinary measures contradict one another. 

"You shant striketh the boy, he's only just a child!" Rouxles argued.

"A child, a child! For how long will the boy's age matter, how long!? He almost died, died!" Jevil hissed back.

"Thoust's crazy I tell thee! We tooketh the boy to protecteth him from his father's wrath! How would spanking him for misbehaving  maketh us any better!?" 

"You don't care, don't care, for Lancer's safety then. Apparently not, not! I'll thrash the boy, thrash him! See if he cruises on fire ever again, again!" Jevil shouted. Rouxles clenched his fists in anger, but didn't bother to stop the jester from waltzing to the prince's room. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly against spanking Lancer. He almost died after all. 

"But what....what if he starts to hateth thee?"   
___

Jevil sat next to Lancer on his bed. Tension was in the air, neither of them liked it, but they both knew the inevitable was unfavorable. 

"You know why you're being punished, punished...right?" Jevil asked Lancer, placing a hand on his shoulder. Laner looked down, nodding with guilt. 

"I'm sorry....I just wanted to be cool, like you" he said. Jevil felt a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. 

"You should never do dangerous things like that again, again! When you're older, older, I'll teach you to manifest your magic, so you can be strong, strong, just like me" he smiled.   
___

Lancer lied nervously over the Jester's lap, awaiting his spanking. He didn't wait long before the first slap hit him sharply. He squeaked in surprise, clutching the cloth of Jevil's pants tightly. Surprisingly, however, it didn't hurt much. Not yet at least. He's been beaten enough by his father, that it takes a lot to hurt him now.

Jevil kept it coming though. Smack after smack, going faster, harder, much faster yet harder...

Soon, the boy was wiggling in his position, tears pricking at his eyes from the sting in his arse. 

There was a sudden stop in the rhythmatic swats, and Lancer couldn't help but look up in curiosity. But immediately, he'd wished he never did.

Jevil used his magic to enlarge one of his spades into a large, paddle-like weapon. It was only obvious that this was for Lancer, and he was terrified.

"N-no!" he cried, trying to scurry away, but was held down into place. 

"No running away, away!" Jevil scolded, giving three brutal swats with the paddle, warning him not to move. Lancer whined, now feeling the pain much more intensely. It was beginning to be a proper punishment.

Jevil held one of his legs over Lancer's, keeping him from kicking as he spanked him over and over with the paddle.

One, two, three, four...

Lancer silently counted the swats, trying to distract himself from the pain, but would cry out and lose count. In the end, he'd lost count after 42, but it didn't matter because by that time, he was lifted up and sat back on his bed. 

It was over.

Lancer cried, sobbing like a child while Jevil hugged him, shushing him gently. After he'd finished crying, Jevil snapped his fingers, letting the bedroom door swing open. At the sudden opening, it was impossible to miss Rouxles fall face first into the bedroom floor; exposing him of eavesdropping. 

"Lesser dad! Were you spying?" Lancer pried teasingly. 

"W-what me? Don't be silly" he waved off. 

Lancer giggled, no longer sad or focused on the spanking he'd just gotten. But he didn't push away when the two men gave him one more hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence. In all honesty, I've had a bunch of ideas for this but I haven't had the passion to write them (in simpler terms, I haven't been horny enough to visualize what these scenarios would look like. So written out, it was all just angsty garbage, it wasn't hot or sexy at all. I hope you understand, and enjoy what I've put together now)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions!


End file.
